


Gnothi seauton

by Squ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Kink, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squ/pseuds/Squ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу следовало быть более внимательным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnothi seauton

Стайлз прошел за высоким и темноволосым мужчиной по темному коридору. Лампы тускло мигали, а спина мужчины в полутемных тонах казалась более опасной, чем обычно. Но пути назад не было. 

Недаром же он столько времени копил на то, чтобы попасть в это заведение. Ему хотелось наконец-то ощутить волнующий трепет от близости рядом альфы.

Быть бетой без стаи было очень паршиво. Он чувствовал себя отрепьем, никому ненужным мусором. Стайлз никогда не понимал омег, которые гордились тем, что они одиночки, они справляются так, им не нужен альфа, они ведь самодостаточные личности. 

К черту самодостаточность! 

Особенно, когда себя изнутри выворачивает мерзкое сосущее чувство, которое очень тяжело описать простыми словами. Оно вертится там и уничтожает тебя изнутри, хочется выпустить себе кишки или вымыть все изнутри, только так, кажется можно от этого всего избавиться. 

Но Стайлз не будет ничего делать, ему больше не надо. Сейчас он наконец-то сможет побыть рядом с альфой. Альфа сам все сделает. Он разорвет изнутри мерзкое чувство, выскребет его своими когтями и подарит покой. 

В этом месте такие, как он, могли найти себе альфу на время и почувствовать себя под сильным крылом (ну или, правильнее сказать, сильной лапой). Стоили местные альфы просто невероятно дорого. На эти деньги Стайлз мог несколько месяцев питаться в хороших кафешках, не отказывая себе в дополнительной порции морковного пирога, но это же были альфы, так что цена была оправдана. Кто-то из них имел собственные стаи, приходя сюда чисто на работу, а кто-то был тоже одиночкой, и подобная работа помогала альфам унять свой стайный инстинкт.

Услуги здесь тоже отличались. Стайлз купил «Все включено», буквально все. Прям «пакеты» на выбор, Стайлз даже усмехнулся первый раз, когда увидел список и попытался пошутить, но грузная женщина на стойке администрации не оценила его юмора, поэтому пришлось держать язык за зубами, а то еще не, дай боже, выгонят куда подальше. А в таких заведениях всегда был четкий порядок: выгнали раз – не вернешься никогда. 

Почему же Стайлз не завел собственную стаю? 

Ну, у него был вариант с его бро, Скоттом, но он не прокатил. Стайлз никогда не чувствовал в нем альфу. Это даже казалось немного странным, ведь, идя по улице, он чувствовал других альф всегда, а вот Скотта никогда. Да и Скотт уехал со своей небольшой стаей, в составе его обожаемой Эллисон, Лиама, Киры и близнецев (Эйдан и Итан, Стайлз всегда шутил, что они двое из ларца (пока ему руку не сломали)), во Францию. Видите ли, там условия для жизни лучше, а еще очень романтично (Ну что за сопли Скотт, серьезно?). 

Покупая альфу здесь, он выбирал чисто интуитивно, ну по фото. На фото этот альфа казался очень серьезным, мужественным и сильным (да да, от фото так и веяло мужественностью и угрозой). У Стайлза от этого фото внутри все сжалось от предвкушения, даже волк внутри тоненько заскулил от радости и возбуждения. 

И вот, они уже подобрались к массивной двери, за которой его ждал его альфа. 

Мужчина, который все это время шел впереди, теперь читал инструкцию о правилах безопасности и поведения, но Стайлз не слушал, он весь сосредоточился на том, что происходит за дверью. Он даже отсюда чувствовал энергию, которой щедро делился альфа.

Если бы он мог, то уже здесь свернулся калачиком у дверей и так бы и лежал. 

Мужчина закончил говорить и посмотрел внимательно на Стайлза с легкой ноткой раздражения и отвращения. Стайлз понял, что от него требуют ответа и кивнул. Видимо, это устроило его, и он открыл дверь, впуская Стайлза. Открывшаяся дверь, сразу же быстро закрылась, отсекая его на время от реальности. 

Комната была тоже с тусклым освещением, но это был скорее приятный и интимный полумрак, нежели тот пугающий, что был в коридоре. 

Комната была чистой и красивой. Все было аккуратным, а мебель выглядела новой. Конечно, за такую цену, что отгрохал Стайлз….

На большой кровати сидел мужчина, тот самый альфа, промелькнула у Стайлза в голове мысль.  
Выглядел он еще лучше, чем на фото. Широкоплечий, мускулистый, волосатый с пронизывающими красными глазами, что светились ярко-алым цветом в этом сумраке комнаты. Настоящий самец. 

А запах! 

Этот терпкий чисто мужской запах, сплетающийся с ароматом альфы. Просто невероятное сочетание, заставляющие мозги буквально плыть в черепной коробки, а ноги подгибаться от желания встать на колени перед таким альфой. 

Мда, Скотту явно далеко до настоящего вожака.

Интересно, у него есть стая? Или он одиночка. Хотя, как ТАКОЙ может быть одинок. 

Альфа внимательно оглядел Стайлза насмешливым взглядом. Он нутром чувствовал, как его тело ласкает взгляд альфы и от этого всего его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. 

Во рту скопилась слюна, а когти заменили привычные ногти.  
Стайлз хотелось, чтобы этот альфа делал с ним все, что хочет. Да пусть хоть расчленить его! От такого и умереть не грех. 

\- Как тебя зовут? – в тишине комнаты этот тихий вопрос буквально прогремел, а Стайлз постыдно кончил, от того, какой этот голос был хриплый, тихий и, о боже, просто самый шикарный голос на свете. Не голос, а музыка. Но, черт возьми! Как он умудрился так опозориться, теперь альфа подумает, что он полный идиот. Черт, черт, черт! 

Альфа опустил взгляд на его пах и усмехнулся. 

\- Так как? Или обойдемся без слов?  
\- Эм, Стайлз, да точно! Меня зовут Стайлз. – он буквально протараторил эти слова, периодически запинаясь. Ой, какой он придурок!  
\- Ну что же Стайлз, меня зовут Дерек. И сегодня я твой альфа, - с лица Дерека ушла насмешка, а тон стал серьезным и деловым, - Надеюсь, что ты внимательно прослушал правила и никаких претензий после сеанса у тебя не возникнет. 

На этих словах он встал и подошел к шкафу, доставая оттуда какие-то непонятные для Стайлза штуки. Нет, ну как непонятные, что-то он узнавал, но что-то было совсем для него неизвестным и непонятным. 

Он стоял, как вкопанный дурак и не мог ничего с собой поделать, от шока он даже забыл о своем маленьком позоре. 

\- Эээ, Дерек, зачем тебе все это? – Стайлз старался говорить, как можно более непринужденно, но его голос все равно немного дрожал от волнения. Какого хрена происходит? 

Дерек повернулся к нему, и теперь он смотрел на него, как на идиота, не самый лучший взгляд, надо сказать. 

\- Для работы, это все входит в стоимость пакета. Конечно, часть мы можем и не успеть использовать, но лучше приготовить все заранее.

А вот теперь Стайлз точно выглядел идиотом, потому что он стоял с открытыми от ужаса глазами и ртом. 

Дерек на это только усмехнулся и решил, видимо, добить Стайлза замечанием: Хорошая растяжка для рта, надеюсь, она у тебя везде так хороша. 

Ну, теперь Стайлз еще и побледнел, он был просто уверен, что кровь вся от ужаса схлынула в пятки вместе с сердцем. 

Вот придурок! Он же не прочитал, что входит в этот пакет. Когда он его выбирал, то хотел лишь самый лучший, чтобы как можно дольше побыть с альфой и волк внутри него успокоился. 

Он точно не хотел секса, тем более с неизвестным ему чуваком! 

\- Знаешь, это все необязательно, - проблеял Стайлз пока Дерек продолжал готовиться, а тот уже стал снимать с себя одежду (Господи Иисусе!), - Это точно совершенно необязательно! Понимаешь, я просто хочу побыть с альфой, а не этого. Мне это не нужно. – Пока он все это говорил, переодически запинаясь и проглатывая буквы, Дерек подошел к нему.  
\- Знаешь, все это было прописано в пакете. И он довольно специфичен, это не мои проблемы, что ты не удосужился прочитать то, что покупаешь – Дерек презрительно осмотрел его, а затем посмотрел прямо в глаза, алая радужка заставляла подчиняться, убаюкивала и лишала контроля. Альфа стал стаскивать с него одежду, не обращая внимания, что Стайлз готов умереть от ужаса и его трясет. Он попытался вырваться из цепких лап и отойти, но Дерек ему этого не позволил. Конечно, альфа был сильнее. 

-Я не хочу, слышишь Дерек! Я не хочу. Слушай, давай я просто уйду, даже денег забирать не буду, ты прав это моя вина.- но Стайлза никто не слушал. Дерек продолжал держать его взглядом.  
\- Знаешь в чем прелесть этого пакета? – начал Дерек, - В том, что я не должен тебя слушаться, все полностью под моим контролем. И ты сам согласился на это, подписав договор. 

Боже, он клинический идиот! Он сам себя угробил! Кретин, если он выживет сейчас, то уедет жить в какую-нибудь тихую деревню и никогда не подумает об альфе. 

Дерек спустил со Стайлза штаны и когтистой рукой схватил его за локоть, потащив к кровати. 

Стайлз не сопротивлялся, он чувствовал себя просто мешком с костями, его разум точно был где-то далеко от всего этого дерьма, что с ним творилось. 

Дерек уложил его на кровать и стал привязывать руки и ноги к кровати, на манер большой звезды. Сопротивляться он не собирался, он же совсем обезумевший, никакая омега не справится с альфой, даже без стаи, а о статусе Дерека он не знал.  
Дерек, закончив, нежно провел по его лицу пальцами, а потом неожиданно дал пощечину, распоров когтями кожу. Стайлз вообще не понимал уже, что за пиздец творится. Волк внутри забился в самые глубины сознания и закрыл морду лапами от ужаса. 

Дерек же лишь усмехнулся и наклонился слизнуть кровь с щеки и прошептав прямо в губы Стайлзу: тебе понравится все, что я с тобой сделаю, ты будешь моей сукой, моей собственностью. Ты сам этого захочешь после. 

Если бы мог, Стайлз сейчас кинул бы какое-нибудь колкую фразу, что Дерек больной извращенец, например. Но от ужаса у него язык к горлу присох, он бы сейчас им и за миллион пошевелить не смог. 

Дерек тем временем достал какой-то ремешок и прицепил его Стайлзу на основание члена. Это для того, чтобы он не кончил? Пф, как-будто у Стайлза здесь когда-нибудь встанет. И нет, тот случай ранее не считается, Стайлз тогда не знал какой пиздец его ждет. Дерек взял в руки плеть, но не ту, которую используют люди, а специальную, для животных. Пару раз ударил ей в воздухе, для пробы, видимо. 

Стайлз хотел просочиться сквозь кровать, а язык неожиданно «ожил». 

-Дерек, эй Дерек! Мать твою, я отказываюсь, не надо, пожалуйста! – Стайлз пытался достучаться до альфы, но тот вообще не обращал внимания на его слова, а только примеривался куда ударить, - Позови, блядь, администрацию! Я откажусь! Любой, штраф, ты ме… - его слова потонули в крике, потому что Дерек ударил Стайлз по животу. Ему как-будто свинца на грудь налили. 

Дерек лишь поморщился: Я еще ничего не сделал, чтобы ты так орал. Ты оборотень, а не человек, у тебя есть регенерация, ты справишься. 

Он ударил так еще раз пять или больше, Стайлз не считал, он каждый раз будто умирал, а потом снова воскресал с помощью ласкового Дерека, который все это время говорил, как Стайлз хорош, как он долго будет трахать его, как заполнит его спермой, как выдерет каждый участок его тела, как сделает его своей вещью и прочие ужасы, которые вызывали у Стайлза лишь первобытный страх, а не возбуждение. 

Дерек отбросил плеть и внимательно оглядел дело своих рук. Потом его взгляд опустился на пах, и он нахмурился. 

\- Ты должен быть возбужден. 

Стайлз почти не видел Дерека из-за слез, которые застилали взгляд и делали фигуру альфы размытой. 

\- Мне больно и плохо, я не хочу тебя и этого. Я не мазохист. – прохрипел Стайлз, периодически сбиваясь на всхлипы.  
\- Я делаю это для тебя, я стараюсь. Я весь твой, а ты говоришь о боли? Это не боль, это лишь поверхностное чувство. Ты должен чувствовать, как я держу тебя, как я окутываю тебя. 

Стайлзу хотелось плюнуть в лицо этому психу. Какая поддержка, какое окутывание? Больной ублюдок! 

Альфа же снова стал оглядывать «орудия пыток», а Стайлз с замиранием ждал, что же он возьмет. 

\- Ты просто не знаешь этого чувства. Некоторые даже ради этого нескольких альф заказывают. Представь, ты один, а они все для тебя. Берут тебя во все дырки, просачиваются внутрь, их руки трогают тебя везде, а ты даже не шевелишься, потому что они делают все сами. 

Дерек шептал все это нежно и ласково, а Стайлз не мог понять, как Дерек может говорить такие страшные вещи таки тоном. Это сон, определенно. 

\- У тебя когда-нибудь был альфа? У тебя вообще была стая? – Дерек понял, что немного поздно задал этот вопрос, но он был важен в любом случае. – Или, быть может, она у тебя есть?

\- Если бы у меня был альфа, то я бы обязательно позаботился о том, чтобы мой альфа уничтожил тебя после этого. – Голос у Стайлза дрожал, ему было плохо и хотелось домой, а волк все так же прятался внутри, делая ему только хуже, - Отпусти меня, прошу. Ты уже избил меня, хватит, я все понял. Правда, чувак, я доплачу еще, могу доплатить тебе лично, только отпусти. 

Дерек слушал Стайлза внимательно, но когда тот закончил, то лишь покачал головой: Нет, ты ничего не понял. И ты сам захотел этого, ты позволил себя привязать добровольно. 

\- Добровольно? Добровольно, мать твою?! Я был в шоке, больной ты ублюдок, я пошевелиться не мог. Как таких как ты здесь вообще держат, я тебя уничтожу, когда выйду отсюда. 

Ну вот, в голове у Стайлза пронеслась мысль, что он ведет себя, как истеричка, но он ничего не мог поделать. Ему было просто необходимо сбежать, вернуться домой. 

\- Господи, какой же ты идиот. – Дерек закатил глаза, в такие моменты он казался почти нормальным парнем, а не психом, который орудовал плеткой над Стайлзом. – Еще раз повторяю, ты подписал контракт, а там все оговорено, к тому же Дик проговаривал тебе инструкцию перед тем, как ты вошел. Для тебя будет отличным уроком, впредь, ты будешь более внимательным. И посмотри, у тебя уже все почти зажило. Из-за этих глупых разговоров мы отвлекаемся и тратим время зря. 

Следы от плети действительно зажили, остались лишь следы крови кое-где, но такой Стайлз вызывал у Дерека животное возбуждение. Красивые и ладные ноги и руки были растянуты в разные стороны, соски торчали от небольшой прохлады в комнате, а член был неплохого размера и аккуратно располагался на яйцах. Волос у Стайлз на теле было не так много, но это даже заводило еще сильнее. А глаза… Боже, они были, как у самой лучшей и вкусной жертвы для волка. И все это сейчас было в руках у Дерека. Определенно, Стайлз был настоящей сучкой. Дереку даже на секунду захотелось принять форму волка и трахнуть Стайлза так, в волчьем обличии, но это подождет. Все успеется. 

Стайлз много не понимал из мира стай, не понимал, какая между альфой и бетой может быть связь, что есть высшее наслаждение для обоих. 

Что же, он собирался это ему показать. 

Дерек подошел к кровати и стал развязывать руки и ноги Стайлзу, пришло время менять позу. 

Стайлз же подумал, что альфа наконец-то решил его отпустить и даже выдохнул от облегчения, но его радость была не долгой. Дерек стал вести его к массивному креслу. 

Нет уж, Стайлз больше не позволит с собой так обращаться! Плевать на разницу в силе, ему было страшно представить, что может придумать воспаленная голова альфа. 

Он выпустил когти и резко распорол ими руку Дерека, а потом ударил того кулаком по лицу и быстро побежал к двери, моля свою неаккуратность подождать, чтобы не споткнуться обо что-нибудь. 

Но на то альфы и сильнее бет, не успел Стайлз и нескольких метров пробежать, как был захвачен в плен мощными руками Дерека. От того несло злобой и раздражением. 

\- Значит, вот как мы поступаем, да? – прошипел Дерек на ухо Стайлзу, - Видимо, тебе в детстве не научили послушанию, но ничего, я это быстро поправлю. Начнем прямо сейчас. – 

Дерек потащил сопротивляющегося и кричащего Стайлза обратно к креслу. Тот стал сопротивляться пуще прежнего, но Дерек выпустил внутреннюю силу альфы, которая заставляла бет слушаться и Стайлз умолк, перестав глупо дрыгаться. Дерек поставил его вплотную перед креслом и привязал руки к специальным креплениям у подлокотников, а сам пошел и взял одну из розг. 

\- Начнем урок, Стайлз. Послушание имеет очень важное значение в этой жизни, особенно для жизни в стаи. Ты, видимо, упустил это, но ничего английские розги просто прекрасное изобретение, дарованное нам. – Дерек провел розгой по подрагивающей спине Стайлза, а потом провел по поджавшимся ягодицам. Боже, как же хотелось развести их и уже вставить член по самые яйца, но терпение превыше всего. 

Стайлз сидел не жив и не мертв, ожидая своей участи, что же, на него буквально обрушился поток ритмичных ударов, которые следовали один раз другим. Стайлз не кричал, а завывал от пронизывающей его боли. Было больно, но после боли приходило ужасное раздражение, спина чесалась, а пот только добавлял неприятных ощущений. Но, самое главное, что Стайлз не чувствовал регенерации, раны не заживали, понять почему, он не мог. 

Дерек же получал искренне наслаждение, видя, как спина беты покрывается равномерными полосами. Все-таки розги были действительно лучшим средством нанесения ударов, они всегда оставляли ровные и красивые красные полосы. А эти розги были особенными, они были пропитаны специальным сортом аконита, который не давал ранам заживать быстро. Когда Стайлз стал похож исписанный красными полосами лист, Дерек решил прекратить. Он пытался прощупать свои ощущения, но ничего, как стена глухая. Обычно, после такого уже все происходило. 

Стайлз же зарылся лицом в кресло и не ощущал ничего, боль была сплошная и равномерная, она покрывала спину и ягодицы, а чесалось так, что хотелось выть. 

\- Ну что, детка, ты чувствуешь? Ты меня чувствуешь? – прошептал Дерек ему на ухо. 

Стайлз даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Казалось, что прошла вечность с их последнего разговора. 

\- Я могу еще тысячу раз повторить, что ты урод больной, я чувствую боль и мне уже плохо. – Стайлз всей душой ненавидел этого сильного альфу, красивого альфу. Он и не думал, что тот окажется таким, а ведь на первый взгляд и не скажешь. 

Дерек удивленно смотрел на него. Он выпрямился и покачал головой: Ты определенно самый запущенный случай из всех, что я видел. Стайлз, это ненормально, ты должен чувствовать, почему ты такой закрытый. Твой волк так далеко от меня. Знаешь, как альфу меня это огорчает. 

Стайлз удивленно слушал Дерека, оказывается, психи умеют удивлять, ведь нельзя нести такой бред. 

\- Ты заставляешь меня идти на крайние меры. Поверь, тебе это не понравится, но так надо. Только почувствуй меня наконец. 

Стайлз обеспокоенно зашевелился: Не понравится?! Мне и раньше не нравилось. Послушай Дерек, давай обойдемся без того, что ты там придумал, пожалуйста. Я чувствую тебя, правда! Я прям, как никогда, ощущаю твое присутствие, ты весь такой альфа, вау! 

Дерек копошился сзади, но вновь вернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Я думал, что тему с твоим воспитанием мы закончили, тебя не учили, что врать это плохо? Мы закончим Стайлз, когда ты действительно почувствуешь меня. – Дерек наклонился к его спине и Стайлз почувствовать укол иголки. Господи, что это! Какой-то наркотик, нет, нет, нет. Только не это. Его отравят и выкинут труп или подсадят на наркоту. 

\- Не беспокойся, это безвредное средство, которое поможет твоим когтям не вылезти, а теперь расслабь руки, иначе, ты сделаешь хуже себе, поверь мне, я все равно это сделаю. 

Стайлз не понимал, зачем Дерек это сделал и что вообще хочет делать. В голове проскальзывала мысль, но он не мог ее поймать. Пока не увидел перед своей рукой руки альфы, который держал иголку. Осознание обрушилось на Стайлза, будто поток воды. 

Он не закричал, он позорно завизжал, дергаясь и пытаясь вырваться, но Дерек больно выломал его кисть и иголка вошла под первую ногтевую пластину.

Если боль можно описать, то эти ощущения просто непередаваемы, Стайлзу мерещились перед глазами языки пламени, ему казалось, что он варится в огромном огненном котле. Это была агония. Иголка поочередно входила в каждый палец, а Стайлз с каждым разом сгорал от боли и снова воскресал от нее. Ему перехотелось бороться, бежать, жить. Ему просто хотелось покоя. Все, вдруг, перестало иметь значения. Он сам не замечал, как снова уперся лицом в диван и размазывает по лицу сопли и слезы. 

Казалось, что его волк издох, но нет, он почувствовал, как тот, наоброт, рвется вперед, готовый уничтожать, лишь бы тело снова принадлежало им, а не кому-либо еще. Но Стайлз не разделял желания волка. 

И вот уже на грани ужаса и боли, когда его волк рвался, он почувствовал убаюкивающий покой, тепло и ласку. Ради этого можно было вытерпеть весь этот ужас, ведь это ощущение помогало уйти от нее. Боль не исчезла, но этот светлый кокон, будто обволакивал волка и самого Стайлза, показывая, что все это неважно, тело не имеет значения, они все выдержат вместе. 

Сквозь этот кокон Стайлз слышал шум, который отвлекал и мешал наслаждаться. Голос забирал тепло и оставлял боль, он этого не хотел. Стайлз стал хныкать и рыдать в полную силу, а шум все мешал:… йлз, Стайлз! 

Оказалось, что это звал Дерек. Зачем он это сделал? Зачем он забрал то, что сам же подарил? Стоп. Сам подарил? Точно, Стайлз не понимал, откуда он это знает, но он отчетливо осознавал, что это был Дерек, это было тепло альфы. 

\- Ну вот, все хорошо, видишь? Наконец-то ты почувствовал меня, теперь все будет хорошо. Я и дальше о тебе позабочусь, правда? – голос Дерека снова был полон нежности, он развязал руки Стайлза и потащил его безвольное тело на кровати, уложив на живот. – Тебе будет хорошо, ты будешь кричать еще сильнее, ты станешь моей сучкой. Я никому не позволю тебя брать, все будут только смотреть. Ты такой податливый и сладкий, ты бы видел себя со стороны, жаль, здесь нет зеркал. 

Стайлз был, как в бреду, тело совершенно не слушалось, а волк нежился в коконе альфы. Сам же Стайлз был, словно, под дозой.

Дерек взял черный средний дилдо и развел ягодицы Стайлза. Дырка была узкой и явно нетронутой, но ничего, она вскоре растянется и будет, как раз под размер Дерека. Это хорошо, очень хорошо. 

Стайлз воспаленным сознанием осознавал, что ничего хорошего из действий Дерека не выйдет. 

Конечно, всю боль и ужас он уже испытал, самое ужасное было, что иголка тоже была необычно, раны под ногтями не спешили заживать. 

Дерек же, еще немного полюбовавшись на открывшийся вид, надавил на дырку и, преодолев первое сопротивление мышц, резко загнал дилдо на всю длину. Стайлз выгнулся, вскрикнув, а из глаз снова брызнули слезы. Ему теперь действительно хотелось умереть, он надеялся, что 

Дерек не изнасилует его, но тот добрался и до этого. Он не хотел этого альфу, он ненавидел его, и ему было больно, тот даже не подготовил его, он просто разорвал его внутренности. 

Что же, это в духе Дерека. 

Тот стал двигать резиновым членом, наблюдая, как член то пропадает, то снова появляется в дырке. Он видел кровь, но это было неважно, он снова окутает своим теплом и заботой Стайлза, но сейчас он должен все это хорошенько запомнить. 

Спина у того подрагивала от рыданий. 

Дерек вытащил игрушку из Стайлз и, забравшись на него сверху, резко вошел на всю глубину. Боже, это было именно так, как он себе и представлял, сладко, тепло и горячо. Стайлз изнутри был лучше любых других, с кем Дерек проводил ночи. Он был достаточно разработан, но при этом оставался тугим, Дерек с ума сходил от переполняющих его эмоций, он брал его медленно, чтобы Стайлз прочувствовал. А Дерек стал облизывать следы от ударов. 

\- Стайлз прекрати плакать. Почувствуй, как же хорошо. Ты мой, моя бета, я же говорил, что ты станешь моей сучкой. Если бы ты был девочкой, то я бы прямо сейчас заделал тебе щенка. Ты такой горячий внутри чувствуешь? – Дерек сильнее повел бедрами, вгоняя член еще глубже, - Ты лучше всяких раздолбанных шлюх, тебе надо быть шлюхой, подумай о том, как бы ты был прекрасен в компании других альф. Но ты им никогда не достанешься. Ты моя шлюха.  
Стайлз слушал все, что говорил Дерек, но все эти фразы проскальзывали сквозь него, он вообще ничего не чувствовал, и это было страшно. 

Но после слов альфы снова вернулось, то приятное ощущение защиты и тепла, которое перекрывало все. 

Он плавал в тягучей речке из чего-то странного, но приятного, постоянно выплывая от пронизывающих тело болевых ощущений. 

В какой-то момент Стайлз почувствовал руку на своем горле, которая крепко удерживала его, а толчки стали более резкими и грубыми. Стайлз же продолжал плыть в тепле, кокон становился все сильнее и мягче, Стайлз проваливался в него, ему становилось очень хорошо, внутри начинало расти томление, он понимал. Остатками разума он понял, что возбуждается, а через время кончил, почувствовав обжигающее израненные мышцы тепло спермы альфы….

Дерек наконец-то почувствовал, как напряжение покидает тело и вышел из беты. 

Скоро можно отдохнуть, а пока нужно еще кое-что доделать. 

Дерек достал воронку и небольшую бутылочку с жидкостью. 

Он приподнял зад Стайлза и вставил в дырку воронку, придерживая ее, чтобы она не упала, предварительно открыв ту самую бутылочку, он стал выливать через воронку это в Стайлза. 

Белесая жидкость забурлила, но полностью влилась в бету. 

Стайлз слабо дернулся, он хотел спросить, что еще нужно Дереку от Стайлза, но не мог, тело вообще не слушалось. Дерек сам понял немой вопрос Стайлза.

\- Не беспокойся, это сперма волка, моя сперма. Я собрал ее утром для работы. Теперь ты полностью заполнен мной, до краев. Ты даже не представляешь, как заводит вид втекающей в тебя через воронку спермы, особенно, когда ее много, ведь волки много кончают. – Он убрал воронку и бутылку и вставил в Стайлза небольшую пробку: Чтобы ночью не вытекла, не хотелось, чтобы мои труды пропали напрасно, а завтра ты сам ее вытащишь, и мы посмотрим, как она будет из тебя вытекать. 

У Стайлза не было сил спорить и сопротивляться, так что, когда он почувствовал, что Дерек лег и он теперь в относительной безопасности, то сразу вырубился. 

Стайлз думал, что проспал вечность, но в комнате было еще темно, тело ломило, но, кажется, что раны стали заживать. 

Стайлз сполз с кровати и стал цеплять на себя одежду, надеясь, что Дерек не проснется раньше времени. Он собрался и уже направился к выходу, как до его плеча дотронулась чья-то рука (конечно же Дерека), Стайлз повернул голову и увидел в темноте алые красные глаза. 

\- Ты так и не понял Стайлз? Ты моя бета.


End file.
